He and She
by Molliee
Summary: Draco Malfoy, I'll have you know, is a Veela. And surprise surprise, his mate is non other than the muggleborn he used to hate. How will he persuade the frizzy haired Gryffindor to return his love? With an upcoming war, Draco's life is about to get 10 times more difficult. Rated T, because there will be violence later. I may change it later if needed.
1. The Veela

**A/N: OK, so I know Dumbledore was meant to die in the 6th book, but I need him for my story, so no no, he is 5-alive. Also they are going into their 7th year at Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: Let's go cry because I don't own any of the characters or rights to Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling-Our Queen does). I just happen to like to use them in my stories ok.. ON WITH THE SHOW. **

_Preface _

"What's a Veela?" Draco Malfoy asked his mother.

He was sat in a clean, white hospital bed in St. Mungo's after fainting suddenly earlier that same morning. Draco had only just woken up and he demanded answers. Only his mother was there to tell him what was wrong, as his father was locked away in Azkaban for illegal use of dark magic towards one of the unspeakable who worked in the department of mysteries.

"You'll learn about them this year in school, I'm assuming in either Care of Magical Creatures, or Defence against the Dark Arts," His mother began. "A Veela is a magical creature. They are very devoted creatures and have one mate; their mate is the only person whom they will ever love. It's impossible for a Veela to hurt their mate in anyway without themselves dying."

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "What do you mean a mate? I have to choose someone who I will live with forever? That's not fair." His mother sighed.

"No, honey, you don't get to choose your mate." Narcissa said slowly, worried to how her son will react.

"What do you mean, mother?"

"Well, your mate is your soul mate. Fate has already chosen your mate; you have no choice in who it is. But don't get angry, please Draco, this person, this girl, will be perfect for you in every way. The Veela inside you doesn't make you love your mate, they just make you protect her; it's like the Veela is just directing you to the person you should be with forever."

"Will they be pureblood?" Draco asked after a long moment of silence.

"Draco, what your father taught you, from a very young age, is so wrong. You should have never been brought up around that sort of thinking, and it most certainly should not have been drilled into your head. Purebloods, Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, they're all witches and wizards," Narcissa tried to make her son understand.

She had never believed in all the pureblood nonsense that her husband believed in. But he was her mate, and she couldn't do anything to make him change his mind.

"Please understand that Draco, if your mate ends up being a half-blood then I will still support you, because I know how protective you will be towards whoever it is. But you will love her. I mean, I am completely against your father's beliefs, but I love him more than words can describe, and it kills me knowing there is nothing I can do to get him out of Azkaban." She sighed.

"Mum, why has this happened now?" Draco asked. She could tell he wasn't happy about being stuck in a hospital bed. He returned to school in two weeks, therefore he wanted to spend his time with Theo and Blaise.

"Because it's almost your birthday. You're almost 17, so your Veela Heritage will be more dominant that usual."

"How will I find my mate?"

"You will know." Narcissa smiled, like she was thinking of a pleasant memory and all her worries in the world were gone.

"How will I know?" Draco was getting frustrated.

"You will just know. Now how about I see to getting you out of here?"

Draco stared at his mother as if she had gone bonkers. How was he meant to 'just know' who his mate was? There were billions of witches on the planet- it could be any of them. He growled in frustration as his mother got up in search for a medi-witch to let him leave.

* * *

"You're a Veela?!"

"You're head boy?!"

Theo and Blaise exclaimed at the same time. Theo seemed to be the one who understood the main crisis in what Draco had just told them, as Blaise was more shocked about him getting head boy.

"Really, Blaise? I just told you I am part Veela and you're more shocked about me getting head boy?" Draco feigned being hurt by his words.

"Nah mate, you know I didn't mean it like that," Blaise laughed. "It's just, I didn't think Dumbledore trusted you enough to make you head boy."

"Yeah, I know that." Draco looked to the floor. He hated the mistakes he made in previous years at Hogwarts. And since this was his last year, he wanted to make amends and study hard.

"Sorry. Anyway, what's a Veela?" Blaise asked.

"Wait, you don't know what a Veela is?" Theo asked.

"No?" Blaise was confused to how Theo would have known.

"I didn't know either, until my mother told me." Draco said.

"Seriously? Do you not read?" Theo looked shocked.

"Yes, I read." Draco raised a perfect eyebrow.

"No, of course not." Blaise laughed.

Theo snorted and him and Draco when into an explanation about Veela's and their mates. They finished about fifteen minutes later.

"Whoa, so what's the actual point?" Blaise asked. "I mean, all the 'mate' malarkey seems a bit pointless to me. All you do is search for someone to protect them, what do you get in return?"

"Love?" Theo looked up at Draco. "That's what you get isn't it?"

Draco nodded.

"Alright, so what happens if you don't find your mate?" Blaise asked slowly.

Draco shrugged, "Nothing, I guess."

"_Nothing_?" Theo choked, "Draco, if you don't find your mate... you'll die."


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The whistle blew at platform 9 and 3/4; informing all Hogwarts students and their parent's that the train will be departing soon.

Draco Malfoy was stood at the very end of the platform, he had already found a compartment for himself, Blaise and Theo and he was currently saying goodbye to his mother.

"You have defiantly got everything?" Narcissa worried.

"Yes mum, now can I get on the train?" Draco was impatient.

"Yes, yes. Oh my baby boy all grown up! I can't believe this is your last year! Look out for your mate!" Narcissa was now ushering her son onto the train and hugging him goodbye all at the same time. "You behave this year, Draco. You have responsibilities as head boy, I love you very much, my brainy boy."

"Mum, stop. I love you too, and I will see you over Christmas anyway! Goodbye!" He called to her as he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. He faintly heard his mother call a 'goodbye, be safe' in the distance as he entered the more secluded compartment, in which his two best friends were seated.

'Be safe' Draco scoffed. He was going to Hogwarts, how dangerous could it be?

"Did mummy not want poor ickle Drakeypoo to leave her?" Theo imitated the voice most women did when handling a small infant child.

"Shut it." Draco growled as Blaise laughed.

"I was only joking," Theo laughed. "Anyway, how has the mate finding business been?"

"Yeah, your mum had been talking to mine over the floo network," Blaise began. "And I overheard her saying that she had set you up with many pureblooded girls and none of them were right, right?"

"Yep, that's right." Draco sighed. "Mum has been setting me up on dates with loads of girls and I just felt dirty around them? It was weird; it was like I felt guilty for being around them... I hated it."

"Well Veela are very loyal. It's no surprise that you felt like that." Theo said intellectually.

"Maybe your mate isn't pureblood?" Blaise suggested.

"But all Malfoy's are pureblood, I'd be a blood traitor, Blaise!" Draco exclaimed. He had been raised his whole life thinking the worst against Muggles and Muggleborns. He had grown up believing that the stole magic from purebloods. And that half-blood's were just as bad; when purebloods mixed with muggles, they were proving themselves as blood traitors.

"I just couldn't face my father if my mate was a muggleborn or halfblood..." Draco sighed again.

"It wouldn't be your choice though. And anyway, a Veela doesn't have to love their mate... so even if they were a muggleborn or halfblood, then it wouldn't matter unless you loved them." Theo, yet again spoke very intellectually.

"That makes no sense." Draco said.

"Yes it does, if you loved your mate, then that is your doing. But if you didn't love them, but you were protective of them, then that is the Veela. So your father can only be angry with you if you love your mate." Theo smirked as he watched his words sink into Draco.

"Maybe you're right. But I still don't know how I will find my mate."

"Well you said you felt guilty with most of them girls-" Blaise started to speak when Draco interrupted.

"All of them, Blaise, I hated being with all of them."

"Yeah, OK, you hated being with all of them then. Still, doesn't that mean your mate will be the one girl who you won't feel guilty with being with?" Blaise asked.

That was probably the most intellectual thing, that could help Draco in anyway way, that Blaise has ever said.

"You're actually right, Blaise... But still, how am I meant to get all the girls in the school to go on a date with me before I find the right one? What if she isn't even at Hogwarts? She could be anywhere." Draco was very annoyed at this whole fiasco.

"You need to calm down, I reckon we just get to Hogwarts, and then you go do some research in the library. It's the best thing to do." Theo said. "And anyway, your mum said we do about Veela's this year! You'll learn loads then, just don't worry, mate."

"Yeah..."

"Are 'the Golden Trio' back this year? With all the Dark Lord stuff going on, I'd be surprised if they return?" Blaise laughed at Theo's assumption.

"No, Theo, they're defiantly in school this year." He started laughing even more.

"Why is that funny, Blaise?" Draco grinned. Blaise Zabini had a contagious laugh; he was the happiest and most well-liked person in Hogwarts. Wherever he was there was someone laughing or smiling around him.

"I s-saw Potter and W-Weasley," He tried to speak, but another round of laughter hit him.

About 3 minutes later he had calmed himself and began to speak again, "Sorry, I saw Potter and Weasley before, on the Platform. I was going to go see why they looked so secretive, and I overheard them speaking. Potter said, and I quote 'So you really like her?' And Weasley said 'Yeah, how am I meant to get her to like me?' And Potter said 'Maybe a love potion?'," Blaise laughed again, "and Weasley said, 'yeah! That's a good idea Harry, thanks mate', then Granger turned up and said 'what's a good idea?' then they both started squirming and quickly replied nothing!" He began laughing again.

"How is that even funny, Blaise? Some poor girl is going to be stuck under Weasley's love spell." Draco was more than confused.

"Don't- don't you see? _WEASLEY LIKES GRANGER_!" he burst into rolls of laughter.

"What? No way!" Theo and Draco joined in the laugher.

"They didn't answer when she turned up and Weasley went the same colour as his hair! Trust me, Weasley likes Granger."

They all started laughing and it took them several minutes to calm themselves. And just as they finished there was a knock at their compartment door.

Theodore Nott, who was the closest to the door, stood up and opened it and started laughing again.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, confused at Theo's antics.

"W-What do you want, _Granger_?" Theo smirked at Draco and Blaise and they started laughing as well.

"Well, Harry, Ron and I heard a weird howling noise coming from this compartment. So they sent me to come and check what it was... But it seems to be you guys laughing? Strange, to hear Slytherins laughing; and there's me thinking you were always angry and stroppy." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the 3 boys who were howling in their seats.

"Don't worry, Granger, we're only stroppy when Gryffindor's are around." Blaise smirked at Hermione.

"Oh, Zabini, you don't seem stroppy now? And I am a Gryffindor." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you've defiantly got Slytherin in you, isn't that right?" Blaise grinned.

"No!" she gasped like it was the worst thing ever.

"And anyway, we heard something, that I'm sure would interest you," Theo laughed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. But we're not allowed to tell you." Blaise also joined in with Theo's laughter.

"That doesn't bother me; just keep your laughter down." Hermione began to turn around.

"We don't have to take orders from a mudblood." Draco sneered.

Hermione whipped around. "How dare you!"

Draco felt hurt. But he wasn't sure why. It was deep down inside him, he felt wrong... It was like he shouldn't have said that.

He ignored the feeling and rolled his eyes as Hermione stormed out of the compartment.

"Really, Draco? Yeah, Granger is a Muggleborn and a Gryffindor, but she's not that bad to be honest. I've spoke to her in the library, and she's alright once you get to know her." Theo looked shamefully at his friend. He knew it was out of order, but he also knew that that was how Draco was raised. Theo himself was raised that way, but his father had died, and his grandparents had took him in and taught him the truth.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't fair. I couldn't help it, you know?" Draco did honestly feel bad.

"You can change, mate. You just have to try." Blaise smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, I will try. Maybe I should apologise to Granger?"

"Well you'll certainly get the chance soon." Theo smirked.

"What do you mean?" A confused, yet again, Draco asked.

"Didn't you see her robes?"

"What about them?"

"She got Head Girl. And, you know that Head Boy and Girl usually have their own dorms!" Theo grinned as Draco mumbled to himself.

Theo heard the words 'this is going to be a long year', before the train suddenly stopped.

* * *

**A/N: First bit of Hermione and Dra****co action. I left it at a Cliff hanger, because you have to be mean to keep them keen.**

**I don't know how I feel about the chapter? It's not very good, in my opinion, but it helps lead onto what I have planned. Please leave a review and follow this story! It will get better, I promise aha!  
**


	3. The Hogwarts Express part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I have been busy getting ready to go back to school. **

**This chapter is only shory, like the rest and it really doesn't explain much, but that's just how I like it. Also I noticed Hermione was a bit OOC in the last chapter, so I apologise for that. Thank you to those who reviewed! It was great reading your feedback. Please leave a review! I will update faster then. :-)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any rights to it. I just enjoy using the characters in my stories.**

**On with Chapter Three! **

* * *

"Why did the train stop?" Draco looked out of the window; outside was dark. Draco quickly checked the time on his watch- 6pm. They must be close to Hogwarts by now, but they couldn't possibly be there yet.

Many of the 7, 6 and 5Th year were panicking, as the last time the Hogwarts Express broke down they were on the train. It was when Draco was in his 3rd year, and Dementors had boarded the train looking for Sirius Black.

"D-Do you think it's Dementors?" Theo asked. Fear swept through him; the Dementors were horrible, they make you re-live your worst memories and it felt like you'd never be happy again.

"No. It can't be... It's not cold." Blaise replied. That was true, now that they thought about it. When Dementors were around, everywhere went cold and dark. Yes it was dark, but it was still quite warm.

"Then what?"

Theo didn't need to ask that question, as their compartment door opened slowly and someone walked in.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy. Your father has been looking for you."

"What? My father is in Azkaban Prison."

"Not anymore, he isn't."

"What do you mean '_not anymore_'? Who are you?"

"Amycuss Carrow, I'm the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher,"

A tall man with short brown hair and small dark eyes entered their compartment. He sat next to Blaise, opposite Theo and Draco; he grinned evilly.

"We have to have words, Draco, in private. Nott, Zabini, feel free to make yourselves scarce. Your presence is not necessary around us at this time. _Leave._"

The two boys looked at each other, then to Draco; worried for their friend's safety. This Amycuss didn't seem right in the head. The way he smiled sent shivers down Theo's spine- the same with Blaise. But Draco nodded to them, reassuring them that he'd be fine.

The two boys got up and left the compartment. They both seemed to have the same idea and started to look for a certain compartment, as the train finally started to move again.

Meanwhile, Draco was listening to Amycuss drone on.

"So after I managed to get this position as a teacher, The Dark Lord wanted me to be the one to kill Dumbledore. So, of course, I shall. It probably won't be hard, I mean, he's fairly old now; probably won't put in much of a fight-"

"Carrow! Stop going on about nothing and tell me about my father!" Draco finally snapped. And Amycuss certainly wasn't happy about Draco's rude interruption.

He pulled out his want and held it towards Draco's neck.

"Don't interrupt me, boy. I will kill Dumbledore tonight. And the Dark Lord has many spies inside of Hogwarts; he will name one of those headmaster.

"The Dark Lord also has the guards of Azkaban on his side, therefore, your father was let free earlier today. He told me to give you this," Amycuss handed Draco a roll of parchment, which seemed to have writing on. Draco pocketed the letter and looked up at Amycuss said "He said for you to read it then burn it, then to send your reply with me,"

Amycuss put his wand down and Draco glared. "Why send my reply with you?" He asked.

"Because very few can be trusted, Draco. You clearly don't understand; once Dumbledore is gone the war will begin. The Dark lord is stronger than ever, he won't wait this time. And when the battle starts, we will all find out who is really on our side," Amycuss sneered. "Hogwarts is going to be different this year. Mudbloods and Muggles will, of course, be eliminated once and for all. Let's just hope that no pureblood's get harmed on the way.

Amycuss looked down at Draco as he stood up. He looked at Draco's arm and noticed it bared no gruesome mark. This Malfoy needed his dark mark, to show he is one of the Dark Lord's followers.

"Get your mark, Draco and wear it with pride." And with that, he was gone.

Draco was in a trance, the war was starting soon. And Draco didn't know who his mate was, what if they hurt his mate during the battle? What if, oh merlin, what if his mate died?

Draco growled. No, he wouldn't let that happen. _Never._

Draco quickly formed a plan in his head. It was reckless, but it just might work.

* * *

"I don't like that guy." Theo stated as they were sat in the great hall eating wonderfully cooked food.

Everything seemed different. Draco remembered his first year at Hogwarts; how excited he was. And now, it didn't even seem like they were in the same place.

Dumbledore had introduced Amycuss as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and Alecto (Amycuss' sister) as the new muggle's studies professor.

"Me neither, and if he's the new DADA teacher I doubt we're going to be learning how to defend ourselves." Blaise replied to Theo, grimly.

Draco had told Blaise and Theo what Amycuss had said when they were in the carriages being pulled by Thestrals up to Hogwarts.

"Draco!" A whiny voice called from across the Slytherin table.

Draco looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson, with her pug-like facial features, skipping towards him. She grinned as she sat down on his lap and hugged him. Draco growled, but Pansy ignored him and moved in for a kiss when Draco suddenly turned his head and pushed her off.

"No no no no no no no no, this is wrong. No sorry. Ugh stay away from me you nasty woman!" Draco panicked. Blaise and Theo understood that is was the Veela side to him, but the both ignored Pansy's hurt face as they tried to calm Draco down.

"Draco, it's fine, she won't know. It wasn't your fault." Theo reassured him.

"She'll understand. Draco, you don't even know who she is yet! Calm down!" Blaise snapped.

Draco looked to Pansy and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He couldn't stand to look at her, but he knew it was wrong to leave her so sad. "I'm sorry, Pans. I didn't mean it... I'll explain tomorrow- I promise." Draco smiled at the girl who stalked off.

"Will that happen every time a girl comes onto you? Because you'd be screwed and the female population of Hogwarts will be depressed..." Theo smirked.

"I don't know. I felt bad. This Veela thing is going to kill me, I can feel it." Draco put his head on the table and took deep breaths. He felt someone's eyes on him, but assumed they were Pansy's; so he ignored it.

The plates in front of them cleared and Dumbledore stood up to make one last speech.

"Students of Hogwarts. This year I will be leaving you." Draco's head snapped up and he stared at the head master in shock as well as the other students. "I believe Professor Snape will be the new head master and I will be leaving tonight. I would like one last word with the head boy and girl before I leave; if they could make their way up here once I'm done." Dumbledore smiled to the crowd of distraught students.

"Hogwarts is your home and whether I am here to guide you through or not, you will always have friends to help you. Now off to bed! You will have a long day of learning tomorrow." The students sat in shock. "Go on now! Oh, and Mr Potter, I ask for you to come up here also."

The students slowly started to move. Some were crying, some had to have their friends push them out the door; too shocked to move.

Draco headed towards where Dumbledore, Hermione and Harry were stood after saying good night to Blaise and Theo.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, my boy. I am 100% positive that this shall work." Dumbledore smiled at Draco after replying to Harry.

"Mr Malfoy, you and Miss Granger have a lot of talking to do. Now I am taking Harry out of school for some professional business-"

"Sir!" Hermione gasped. "Y-You can't do that! You've hired two deatheaters as school teachers! W-What are we going to do without you or Harry?!" Hermione's eyes were panic stricken. Draco had a strange urge to console her...

"Now now, you will be perfectly safe-" Dumbledore began before Hermione interrupted.

"Are you insane?" Hermione gasped and quickly covered her mouth. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Professor! It's just, no Muggleborn will be safe!" Tear started forming in the poor girls eyes. Yet again Draco felt fear and hurt inside him... Why was he feeling like this? Draco was confused and was starting to get frustrated. Malfoy's didn't feel fear.

"Sir, Amycuss Carrow came to...visit me on the train," Draco was about to begin to explain what happened- he was going to tell Dumbledore and Harry anyway, as he knew they were the only ones who could help him- but Harry interrupted this time.

"Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott said that! Sir, I think we should go somewhere private to talk...?" Harry suggested.

Draco was very confused now. When did Blaise and Theo go to talk to Potter?

"Yes, good idea." Dumbledore rushed forwards and called for the odd trio to follow. Hermione and Harry were right behind Dumbledore whispering to each other whilst Draco was behind them, ignoring their whispers and sly glances towards him.

Dumbledore stopped abruptly causing Harry and Hermione to crash into the back of him and Draco to crash into the back of them. The all stumbled forwards and Hermione tripped.

Draco was about to reach out to catch her but Harry beat him to it. Draco quickly stood up straight and tried to ignore the strange feeling that was flowing through his stomach. Why did he go to catch her? He was getting fed up of these feelings.

They were stood outside of a portrait of what looked to be a Snake and a Lion. The snake slithered around the Lions feet and whispered. "Sssssso do youssss have the passsssswordssss?"

"Veela."

Draco choked, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him but Draco shook his head. Draco knew that Dumbledore knew about the Veela thing, as his mother had informed him that she had told Dumbledore.

"What a strange password, sir?" Hermione pointed out as the door swung open.

"Indeed it is." He chuckled.

They walked into the room and the three stood gob smacked.

"Welcome to the Head Girl and Boy's private dorms."


End file.
